The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman
'''The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman is the 16th episode of Season 2 and the 42nd overall. It will air on May 4th 2014.' '"Quoth the Fly...nevermore..."' Official Description The Turtles feel guilty for turning April's father into a mutant bat so they perfect a retro-mutagen to help him. Unfortunately, things get worse when Baxter Stockman threatens to mutate April, which doesn't go all that well, as he gets turned into a mutant fly. Plot Synopsis The episode opens in a parking garage, with Baxter working on his computer and stopping to catch his breath. However, this is cut short when the Shredder and Rahzar walk in, scolding him for creating a useless duck Mutant, one of 74 of his projects. Baxter counters that it can swim, fly, and learn Taekwondo, but this is obviously not enough to please the Shredder. The Shredder points out that Stockman has made too many consecutive failures, so Rahzar approaches the scientist with the intention of harming him severely, but the Shredder speaks up, saying that he has a much more suitable fate in mind. Baxter then says that he has devised huge plans for pigs and rhinos, which ultimately confuses the Shredder. The villain then taps a button on the controller that triggers the bottles on Baxter's neck brace (collar) to crack open. The brace then begins making a bunch of noises and the Shredder and Rahzar watch as Baxter struggles to deactivate the device. While this is happening, Baxter unintentionally crashes into a box that's full of flies and one of them is able to touch his nose. The Shredder and Rahzar then leave the scientist behind to mutate..... Meanwhile, at the Lair, Donnie is coming extremely close to laying the final touches on the antidote for Mr. O'Neil, April's father. April admires his progress, though she starts to get quite tired of observing, commenting that Donnie has been at it for a million hours. However, after Donnie administers a couple drops of April's unique DNA, the cure is perfected after some of the mutant cells become normal. Donnie briefly celebrates, causing all of the other Turtles to enter the room. Donnie explains what type of achievement he has made and that he has made two doses of the Retro-Mutagen, one of which they could use on Master Splinter. Splinter briefly wonders about being human once again, but he claims that he will only take this into consideration once April's father has been cured. Mikey then runs and grabs the antidote from Donnie and imagines what he would look like as a human, but Raph reminds him that they would only turn back into regular turtles. Donnie takes the antidote back from Mikey. Leo asks if he could make more of the Retro-Mutagen, and Donnie replies that 10 canisters of Mutagen are usually needed to refine just a droplet of Retro-Mutagen but, on the bright side, they can still look for April's dad and restore him to a normal life. April is speechless when she hears this information and kisses Donnie for the second time. Meanwhile, in the parking garage, Stockman has completed his transformation into a GIGANTIC fly. He begins wandering around and stumbling here and there. He knocks over a nearby trash can and discovers a partially-eaten chocolate bar, which he devours with the use of acidic spit. After this, he ponders over how he is going to become twice the man that he once was. He looks at his chalkboard and figures that, if he were to extract some DNA from a human being and combine it with his own, he will be better than normal. He reveals this plan, but Rahzar and some Robot Foot Soldiers then show up, wanting to know the outcome of Baxter's ugly mutation. Baxter decides to take cover and snaps several wires in half, which kills all of the lights. Using his quickness, Baxter manages to dispatch a couple Foot-Bots and escapes unnoticed....Elsewhere, in New York City, WingNut (April's mutated father) spies a billboard with a woman pictured on it. He uses his two prominent fangs to bite into her fake neck, emphasizing his similarities with vampires. The Turtles soon arrive to witness this and converse about not getting WingNut riled up during his capture. April heeds this, and they all begin to approach with relative caution; Donnie prepares a syringe to administer the antidote from behind, but Baxter is able to hear the Turtles in the distance and decides that he should take advantage of the situation and squish them'' like bugs. Baxter comes into the equation and lifts up April, holding her tightly in his arms. Donnie accidentally drops the syringe he's holding and WingNut hears this and flies off into the night sky. The Turtles are shocked to see Baxter in the form of an arthropod, but the mutant then takes notice of the Retro-Mutagen. He takes an immediate interest in it, though it ends up falling out of Donatello's grasp, and it breaks open when it hits the trunk of a car down below. Because of this occurence, Baxter chooses to abduct April and uses her as leverage in order to get the Turtles to bring more Retro-Mutagen to him. He flies off with her back to his lab. The Turtles express their anger and retreat, with Leo informing Master Splinter about what happened. Splinter approaches Donnie, who is now struggling to determine who he should assist first. Splinter says that he does not need to be a human, as he is thankful enough to live a life that has even the slightest bit of humanity in it. After Splinter tells his son to focus his efforts into the search for Kirby, he eyes the old picture of his family members. Casey shows up, desiring to beat someone up, and Leo tells him that he & his brothers will need Casey's help in order to find April. He also tells him that he may use his hockey stick to hit someone (more than once). Raph and Mikey both have the responsibility of locating WingNut, and Mikey decides to take out his old Turflytle Costume and he puts it on, much to Raphael's dismay. Meanwhile, in Baxter's typical lab, April is placed on the ground by Baxter and is told not to move one muscle. April tries to avoid being harmed by lying to Baxter about Donnie being able to make an antidote in just a few hours (it's actually a few months). Baxter comments that, if Donnie fails, he has a back-up plan of his own to set in place. April says "So do I" and quickly whips out her Tessen, only to strike Baxter across the face with it. This enrages him to the point where he decides to set the back-up plan in place right away...Meanwhile, in downtown NYC, Raph and Mikey are sitting atop a water tower and they spot Kirby in the near distance. Back at Baxter's lab, April gets re-captured, tied up with rope, and suspended from the ceiling over the very same vat of Mutagen Ooze that once mutated Dogpound into Rahzar. Baxter reveals that he wants to drop both himself and April into the Mutagen at once. April replies that this plan will not have his former life brought back to him, but the troubled Mutant seems to express disagreement. Baxter promptly renames himself "Stockman-Fly". Then, Leo, Donnie, and Casey arrive just when "Stockman-Fly" is able to spit a bunch of goo onto the rope that is holding April. They try to be stealthy, but Casey gets distracted by a tiny fly and kills it on the spot, bringing Baxter's attention to Leo, Donnie, and Casey. While Leo and Casey engage the wild fly, Donnie manages to step out of the fight for one moment and successfully reaches April's location by making use of a grappling hook. However, the rope holding April crumbles right then and April begins to fall right into the vat, narrowly missing Donnie's reach. Everyone pauses in shock and they go to examine the scene. Stockman-Fly attempts to dive into the Mutagen, but Casey halts him with a puck. April soon reaches her hands up out of the ooze and fully emerges, having not changed at all. Donnie then remembers that she is immune to Mutagen, and this is what caused her DNA to be so helpful in the making of the Retro-Mutagen as well. The Turtle brothers then make a desperate dash to escape, but Rahzar and his squadron of Foot Warriors bust through one of the brick walls and they impede our heroes' path forward. Rahzar then spies the glowing, vermillion vial of Retro-Mutagen and makes a personal resolution to claim it, as he orders his robots to retrieve it to him. Back outside at the city, Mikey & Raph begin flying around with their Turtle Gliders, attracting WingNut's attention (just like in "The Mutation Situation"), and he starts to chase Mikey. The turtle becomes quite frightened when he catches on to the fact that WingNut is now chasing him in particular. Raph then calls Leo. He sarcastically threatens to allow the mutant to taste Mikey's blood if Leo does not come to their aid in a short matter of time. Leo then agrees and is about to snatch the vial, but Baxter gets his hands on it first and prepares to inject himself with it....Casey hits it out of his hands with a the head of a Foot-Bot, however, and the team escapes with what they need. Baxter is extremely enraged when he witnesses this and immediately leaves his lab. Soon, Raph and Mikey land WingNut safely on a rooftop, while the other Turtles enter the Shell-Raiser and April leads them to their location by seemingly using her mental powers. She then approaches her father to talk him down and calm him down. This works and, once again, just as Donnie prepares to give him a sample of the antibody, the canister is seized from his grasp by Stockman-Fly. Some Foot-Bots with gliders of their own then appear, and Mikey points out that the situation is slowly getting out of control. Leo then leaps onto one of the back of a Foot-Bot and tells the others to help him get the vial back. Mikey then nicknames Raph 'Maggot Boy''' as the two fly off. After this, Donnie tells Casey and April to stay behind and keep watch over her dad, but they seem to have a better idea in mind -- Flying on top of April's dad. Elsewhere, Mikey finds Baxter and slaps the vial out of his hands, where it ends up falling into the clutches of Raph. An airborne battle then follows, but it reaches a fever pitch, specifically when Stockman-Fly foolishly crashes into a billboard and the canister is dropped for a second and final time. It comes to rest on the edge of a building and it falls, eventually shattering against the top of a lightpost. In spite of this, April has not lost any hope and she pulls back the wings on her father and she makes him go directly underneath the spilling fiasco, where a little of the ooze touches his face. The Turtles then throw a blue cloth over WingNut and he lands on the ground, reverting back to his normal self: Kirby the human. Kirby expresses that he is completely oblivious to everything that has happened. Nevertheless, April is so content and she kisses Donnie for the third time, causing him to humorously insult Casey by doing a victory dance right in front of his face. However, Casey evens the odds by tripping him with his hockey stick. Leo uses a periscope to note that Stockman is now out of sight, and Mikey begins to run his mouth about Stockman-Fly being his 'ultimate enemy'. Raph continues to get annoyed about this, and he tells his brother to stop saying the words "Buzz, buzz!!!". Mikey agrees, but then turns the tables on Raph by putting his Turflytle antennas on top of Raph's head and saying, "Buzz, buzz, da!". This annoys Raph, and he angrily chases Mikey as the latter runs off. Back at the Lair, the Turtles stand in the presence of their sensei and Donnie says sorry for how he could not turn him back. Splinter reiterates that he has adapted to being abnormal and that he couldn't accept his life as being a part of human society again. Upon hearing these words, the Turtles seem to be fond, too. Meanwhile, the Foot-Bots drag a dazed Stockman-Fly all the way back to the Foot HQ. They then pause and Rahzar approaches. He says that he wants to squish Stockman right here and now, but the Shredder has ''"other plans". The Shredder then says that Stockman will need to create one last mutant that will be evaluated...and if he messes up, the villain will pluck his wings. Knowing that his hateful life will continue on from this point, Stockman-Fly sarcastically thanks the Shredder for his 'generosity', while Rahzar tosses a candy bar to his side. Stockman-Fly takes the bar and pukes on it/eats it, concluding the episode.... Character Debuts *Stockman-Fly Trivia *Baxter Stockman mutates into the Stockman-Fly, as the mutagen collar he wore finally exploded. *April kisses Donnie twice in this episode. *When Mikey is picturing himself as a human, he envisions Greg Cipes; the voice actor that plays him. *Master Splinter reveals he does not want to turn back into a human, since he feels he has no place in the human world any longer. *Baxter mentions an idea for mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows that he might create Bebop and Rocksteady. *WingNut turns back into a human again from the Retromutagen. *Rahzar is still desperate to become human again. *At the end of the episode, Shredder mentions that there is one last person he wants Stockman-Fly to mutate, which foreshadows a future event. It is still unknown who he is talking about. *The Foot Bots can glide with flaps positioned under their forearms (this is extremely similar to how Flying Squirrels and Sugar Gliders glide).. *April falls into the Mutagen, but she doesn't transform. This may be because she is half Kraang, half human. *This is the first time that April meets Baxter. *The duck mutant that Baxter managed to create before his own mutation could be a reference to Ace Duck. Ace Duck is a mutant duck that was skilled in pro-wrestling. The 1987 turtles encountered him in one the books printed about them: A Visit To Stump Asteriod. *Donnie hides completely in his shell for the first time in this series. *This is the first episode where Rahzar makes an appearance, but Fishface does not. *In Baxter's lab, there are aggregated jars of organs, which is a possible reference to the 2003 series, when Baxter Stockman had body parts removed everytime he failed the Shredder. *Baxer vomits acid on his food to eat. This is both a nod to the 1987 remake film David Cronenberg's The Fly with Jeff Goldblum, and how actual flies consume their food. *The Turflytle logo transition from scene to scene is a reference to the Bat logo transition of the 1966 Batman TV series. *The scene where Donnie is getting the Retromutagen from Baxter with his Grappling hook could be a reference to how Spiderman would deal with the situation. Errors *When Raph and Mikey took down WingNut on the rooftops, Mikey's headband and goggles were gone. But when April ran past them to see Kirby, Mikey's goggles were back on his face and his headband was back on his head. *Donnie said it takes a whole vial of the Retromutagen to work on a mutant, but it only toke one single drop to work on Kirby. *When Leo walked into Donnie's Lab, he had his sword sheathes on his back. *It would have been impossible of April to reach out to Donnie's grasp, she's tied up! Splinter's Wisdom "I may not be human, but I am fortunate enough to have my humanity" Video Gallery Fly face.jpg Fly april.jpg Fly eyes.jpg fly mad.png Fly head shot.jpg Donnie tinkers thru his mutagen project with hope.jpg|Donnie tries to find the retromutagen Donnie has found it!!!.jpg|Donnie has found it!!! Master Splinter won't have it till April is happy.jpg|Splinter won't have it till April is happy with her father April is so happy.jpg|April's so relieved Believe and receive.jpg|Believe and receive 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman54.jpg|Donnie on his toes 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman55.jpg|April kisses Donnie once again! 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman56.jpg|Love struck! Fly vs april.jpg Fly head.jpg Fly on roof.png TMNT Rahzar.png Retromutagen 216.png|Retromutagen Fly grrr.png Fly shadows.png Fly hands and knees.png fly mutating.png fly look.png fly flying.png fly eating trash.png fly barf in hand.png fly barfing on chocolate.png Fly barfing.png The lonely mutation of baxter stockman by fini by deadpool58-d7h3j5f-1-.png Fly eating coco.png Fly mouth.png Choco log.png Baxter and Shredder.jpg Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 42 - The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman online - dubbed-scene.com_617600.jpg Lonely of baxter stockman.jpg Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 42 - The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman online - dubbed-scene.com 1252760.jpg Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 42 - The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman online - dubbed-scene.com 1245760.jpg Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 42 - The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman online - dubbed-scene.com 1244240.jpg Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 42 - The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman online - dubbed-scene.com 626960.jpg|The Return of Turflytle! Fly what.png Enter fly.png Fly filth.png Fly dive.png Image baxter fly.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014